


22. Online

by rosafirefly



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a discussion with Blaine on his first night in the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. Online

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote a long time ago.

Blaine Anderson is Online.

Kurt was excited. He had left that morning for New York, and he finally found Rachel and they found an apartment together. Yeah, it had no walls, and needed to be painted, but it was home. He finally had a chance to sit down and relax. He promptly kicked Rachel out, because he had a promise to keep. Before Kurt left that morning, he had promised to Skype Blaine as soon as he had an apartment or somewhere to stay for the night. Their first Skype Date. 

Kurt was a nervous wreck. He knew there was no need to be, but that small fear is always there. Before he had time to freak himself out, he pressed the call button.

"Hey handsome."

"Stop it."

"What? It’s cute how you still get embarrassed when I say that."

"Shush. How was your day?"

"I sat in my room all day. My life isn’t nearly as exciting as yours Mr. New Yorker. How was yours?"

"It was okay. I’m actually really surprised I found an apartment move in ready in a few hours."

"You are wonderful at finding bargains honey."

"I know right? No but really. I love it here so much. I can’t wait for you to get here. I already found our New York coffee shop."

"That’s wonderful."

"Yeah, It’s actually only about a block away from here. When’s the first weekend you’re coming up to visit again?"

"November. It seems so far away."

"It’ll be here before you know it. Listen, I’m really really sorry, but I think the beds are gonna be here soon. I’ll call you before bed though okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
